Una Navidad Con los Cullen
by Email Volturi
Summary: RODOLFO" grito Nessie a lo que jake miro sorprendido "tu seras rodolfo!"


** UNA NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN**

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no es mío , es S.M aunque yo me robo un rato los personajes *-*

* * *

-OH por dios! Falta muy MUY poco para que sea Navidad-grito Alice que se estaba terminando de vestir.

-queda poquito!! - se puso a saltar Renesmee que estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo.

-FAMILIA! – Grito Emmett – vengan ahora ya!

-que quieres grandote?-pregunto Alice mirándolo con inocencia

-silencio enana tenemos que ver un tema muy importante…-todos callaron y Emmett los miro desconfiado –TENEMOS QUE ESCOGER QUIEN SERA EL VIEJITO PASCUERO ESTA NAVIDAD!!! – grito Emmett emocionado

-Emmett das vergüenza te pareces a Alice cuando haces eso –le dijo Edward tratando de ocultar una carcajada. A lo que Alice lo miro con cara de acecina.

-yo quiero que sea mi tío Emmett - dijo Renesmee subiendo a la espalda de Bella.

-opino igual – dijeron todos menos uno Emmett que los miraba mal.

-es tu idea grandote – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa a lo que Emmett dijo – si yo soy Santa , Rose tendrá que ser la viejita de santa .

-soy una vieja si Alice es una vieja- dijo Rose apuntando a Alice.

-si yo también soy una vieja que Bella también lo sea! – grito Alice

-¿yo? Ufff…esta bien pero soy una vieja si Edward también es Santa – Edward la miro sorprendido-

-ya se me ocurrió todos disfracémonos de algo esta navidad!-grito Alice- mujeres vengan conmigo! Y hombres esperen un poco

2 horas después…

-Bajen todos! – grito Alice que estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando todos bajaron no pudieron nada más que reír al ver a sus parejas disfrazadas.

Alice, Bella y Rose estaban disfrazadas con botas blancas, una falda rosa con pelo blanco en la terminación un suéter rosa con pelo blanco al final de la manga y cuello y un gorro rosa de Santa Claus.

Emmett estaba disfrazado de Santa con una almohada que la hacia pasar por barriga.

Edward y Jasper eran duendes su disfraz consistía en unas mallas verdes unos gorros raros orejas de duendes y una polera verde con terminaciones rojas.

Renesmee estaba disfrazada de Reno.

Carlisle y Esme eran unas simpáticas galletas navideñas

-s…se… v…ve…ven… a…a…dorables –dijo Jake entrando a la casa tratando de no quebrarse por culpa de la risa.

-RODOLFO! –grito Nessie y corrió hacia Jake-tu serás Rodolfo ¿cierto?

-RODOLFO…RODOLFO…RODOLFO -empezaron a decir todos los Cullens y aplaudir al mismo tiempo.

-no!!!! – grito Jake pero a ver la carita de Nessie se resigno y acepto.

-pero Jake…tu tendrás que transformarte –le dijo Alice a Jake quien la miro sorprendido –

10 minutos después…

-Jake te ves adorable –dijo Nessie sonriendo al lobo que tenia al frente con una nariz roja y dos cuernos – a que ¿no?

En ese momento se escucho la canción "Rodolfo el Reno" de la radio local, a lo que Alice sonrío y vio a su familia con una cara perversa.

-Familia crearemos muchos videos clip como estamos disfrazados nos veremos genial! Empezaremos contigo Jake –dijo Alice apuntando con un dedo a Jake quien bajo sus orejas y se escucho un pequeño gruñido-Rose , Bella y yo seremos las bailarinas , ok todos a sus posiciones- dijo Alice saltando de un lado a otro

-esto hay que grabarlo – dijo Esme y subió a su pieza y trajo una videocámara-ahora si comiencen.

_Era Jake el Lobo _

_Que tenía la nariz roja como un tomate –_empezó a cantar Alice mientras las 3 Cullens empezaban con un baile raro muy raro

_Con un brillo singular…_

_Toda su manada se reía sin parar-_ continuo cantando Bella que tomo a Nessie y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas para que riera , lo que funciono muy bien.

_Y nuestro estupido chucho…_

_Triste y solo se quedo… -_ dijo Rosalie que trataba de contener una risa al ver que Jake le gruñó.

_Pero navidad llego…_

_Santa Claus bajo… - _canto Renesmee, justo en ese momento apareció Emmett saludando la cámara

_Y A JAKE ESCOJIO POR SU SINGULAR NARIZ! –_ gritaron Bella, Rose, Alice, Nessie y Emmett.

_Tirando del trineo fue Jake sensación…-_volvió a cantar Alice

_Y desde ese momento toda burla se acabo…-_termino de cantar Bella

-les quedo hermoso el video chicos! – dijo Esme con emoción

- bueno Esme ahora tenemos que hacer un video todos juntos! – dijo Bella

-pero…mami no alcanzamos ¡ya serán las 12! – grito Nessie emocionada y corrió hasta el gigantesco Árbol de navidad

-LOS REGALOS! –grito Alice y fue con Nessie – 10…9…-comenzó Alice con la cuenta regresiva para que fuera oficialmente la hora de abrir regalos-8…7…6-se le sumaron todos los Cullens – 5…4…3…2…1!

-Feliz año nuevo!!!- grito Emmett y Edward le pego con un adorno del árbol- por el amor de Rose! Que nadie tiene algo de diversión – pero nadie escucho lo que dijo Emmett ya que todos estaban abriendo sus regalos.

-¡mami me compraste la chaqueta que quería! – grito una muy emocionada Renesmee

-¡Alice…te dije que no gastaras tanto en este collar! …pero no te diré nada mas porque esta hermoso – dijo Bella

-Bella…¡me compraste lo que quería! – grito una emocionada Alice

-heee…Bella…para que me servirán estas llaves? – pregunto una confundida Rose hasta que se dio cuenta lo que era su regalo – BELLA POR DIOS! TE ADORO! ME COMPRASTE EL AUTO QUE QUERIA!- Rosalie abrazo con toda su fuerza a Bella

-COF…COF…COF…-"tosió" Emmett –quiero ver mi regalo! – grito Emmett y cuando abrió el paquete se le formo una sonrisa – Nessie que hermoso regalo – dicho eso tomo a su sobrina y la abrazo

-gracias cariño – dijo Esme y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Carlisle- te amo…

-yo también…-Carlisle tomo a su esposo por la cintura hasta que escucharon la voz de Nessie decir:

-ughh…abuelitos…dejen eso para cuando yo este durmiendo-Nessie desvío la mirada y vio a su enorme lobo –Jake espera mira el regalo que te tengo…-tomo el regalo y se dio cuanta que Jake no podía abrir el regalo así que lo abrió ella y saco un collar con puntas y una placa que decía "Jake", a lo que toda la familia Cullen se Largo a reír.

-de que ríen? – pregunto la inocente Nessie que le terminaba de poner el collar a Jacob

-hablando de eso chucho yo también te tengo un regalo – dicho eso saco un saco de Pedigree y un hueso gigante - ahora el perro se va de la casa!.

Jake le gruño y se acostó en la cómoda alfombra de la casa Cullen.

-Feliz navidad Jake – le susurro la pequeña reno y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Jake.

-Feliz navidad…Rose- dijo Emmett quien la beso.

-Feliz navidad osito pascuero…-dijo Rose- creo que deberíamos ir…a dar una vuelta en el auto…Y EDWARD NO LEAS MI MENTE! – le grito Rose a su pobre hermano.

-Tranquila con los que pensaste recién no quiero escuchar nada mas…ahh y Feliz navidad Bella te amo – dijo Edward y le beso la punta de la nariz a bella

-yo también te amo mi duende…-dijo bella y abrazo a Edward.

-te amo…cariño- dijeron Jasper y Alice al mismo tiempo

-te amo galletita y feliz navidad – le dijo Carlisle a Esme.

-yo también te amo y espero que te guste esta navidad como me esta gustando a mi …-le dijo Esme quien le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Carlisle.

** FIN**

* * *

perdon por borrar mis otros fics pero nose no me gustaron XD veamos si este dura 24 horas jajaja

SORRY POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA XD TRATE DE MEJORARLA LO JURO POR ARO *-*!!!!!!!

espero que les guste !

besitos

Email-Volturi XD


End file.
